Yami to Hikari (Dark and Light)
by Suishou no Sekai
Summary: Inspiration from Diabolik Lovers and fict "Vampire Love" by erieneechan. Kagene Rin dan Kagene Miku adalah anak asuh Kagene Rei. Suatu hari Rin bertemu dengan Kagamine Len, anak terpopuler di sekolah. Tapi ternyata Len adalah vampire. Bahaya mulai mengancam Rin dan Miku, dan cinta pun tumbuh diantara Len dan Rin...


**Yami to Hikari (Dark and Light)**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**Kae: halo semua! Saya, Hoshizora Kaede, dengan adik saya, Motoyama Izumi, kembali lagi dalam cerita ini~! -w-)**

**Rin: beh, dia balik lagi...**

**Len: daripada itu, gak dilanjutin fanfict "Vocaloid Crypton Academy"?**

**Kae: belom dapet ide juga yaa, males juga 'w')**

**Gumi: siapa yang jadi vampir, siapa yang jadi manusia?**

**Clara (namanya dulu Aster): kata Master, yang jadi heroine utama adalah Rin-san, Miku-san, dan Luka-san.*baca memo***

**Rin-Miku-Luka: ...**

**Nijie: *baca notebook* yang jadi vampir cowoknya Len-tan, Kaito-tan dan Gakupo-tan...  
**

**Len-Kaito-Gakupo: *mata bersinar* *dilempar telur sama ceweknya***

**Kae: abaikan semua itu! Ai dan Hina, baca disclaimer sama warning.**

**Ai: ah, ha-hai... "Disclaimer: Kae cuma punya cerita, tidak punya karakter sama lisensinya(?), Kae cuma bisa punya Vocaloid saat kiamat terjadi(?)."**

**Hina: "Warning: alur kecepetan, gaje, ada (sedikit) typo, OOC, banyak darah bertebaran(?), aneh, jelek, ngaco, bikin sakit perut(?), kuah bermuncratan(?), humornya gak lucu, gak pake bahasa baku." Sudah, Master.**

**Lui: genrenya Romance, Fantasy, Humor, School Life, Action, Drama, Mystery, Friendship.**

**All: ayo simak ceritanya!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Perkenalan dan Prolog-**

**Rin's POV (Heroines' Story)**

**Atashi no namae wa Kagene Rin desu **[1]. Umur 14 tahun, suka jeruk, jago main "Osu!" [2], suka warna kuning, pakai bando berpita besar di kepala. Rambut warnanya _honey blonde_, mata warnanya _aquamarine blue_. Aku tertarik pada hal-hal supernatural dan misteri.

Untuk apa aku memakai rosario [3] di leherku? Biar kujelaskan. Aku dan Miku-chan dibesarkan di sebuah gereja oleh ayah angkatku yang bernama **Kagene Rei**, dan beliau memberikan rosario ini padaku saat hari ulang tahun-ku ke-8, beliau ingin aku untuk menjaga diri dengan selalu berdoa dan memegang rosario ini. Rosario perak ini sangat indah, dengan sebuah batu rubi di tengah salib dan empat batu safir di ujung salib [4].

Aku bersekolah di **Kagami Academy** yang mempunyai TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA bersama saudara angkatku, **Kagene Miku**-chan, dan senpai-ku, **Megurine Luka**-senpai. Pelajaran favoritku adalah Seni dan Musik. Sekolah ini dimiliki oleh keluarga Kagamine yang kabarnya kaya raya dan dermawan.

(Disini ceritanya Miku sekelas sama Rin dan Luka kelas 2 SMA.)

Bagaimana dengan ibu angkatku, **Kagene Rui**? Dia meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil ketika kami masih berusia 6 tahun. Dia adalah ibu yang baik. Teman-teman baikku semuanya tinggal di panti asuhan, kecuali aku dan Miku-chan. Ah, sekian perkenalanku!

**Len's POV (Vampires' Story)**

**Boku wa Kagamine Len desu **[5]. Umurku 14 tahun, aku suka pisang, jago main "Osu!" juga, poniku agak besar, dan rambutku diikat _ponytail_. Rambutku yang berwarna _honey blonde_ ini sangat kontras dengan mata berwarna _cerulean blue_ ini. Kau tahu, sebenarnya... aku dan keluargaku adalah keturunan _vampire_.

Keluargaku mempunyai sebuah sekolah yang bernama Kagami Academy. Nama sekolah itu diambil dari nama keluargaku. Ayahku kenal dekat dengan Kagene Rei dan Kagene Rui, sepasang suami-istri yang mempunyai sebuah gereja dan mengadopsi dua orang anak, yaitu Kagene Rin-san dan Kagene Gumi-san.

Kenyataannya, aku bersekolah di Kagami Academy dengan kedua kakak laki-lakiku yaitu Gakupo-niisan dan Kaito-niisan, seorang kakak perempuanku yaitu Lily-neesan dan dua orang adik perempuanku bernama Yukari-chan dan Iroha-chan.

Aku berusaha mendekati Rin-san karena aku tertarik dengan bau darahnya yang agak... manis. Aku juga ingin menjadi temannya agar aku dapat mengenalnya lebih dalam. Salam kenal, semuanya! *membungkukkan badan*

**Rei's POV (Church's Story)**

Nama saya adalah Kagene Rui. Umur saya 36 tahun. Mata saya berwarna _amber yellow_ dan rambut saya berwarna _coal black_. Saya adalah ayah angkat dari Rin dan Miku. Mereka saya adopsi dari sebuah panti asuhan bernama "**Cherry Blossom Orphanage**".

Saya dulu mengurus gereja berdua dengan mendiang istri saya, yaitu Kagene Rui. Saat dia ingin mengadopsi anak, saya langsung mengadopsi dua anak dari panti asuhan tersebut. Nama asli mereka adalah **Yamazaki Rin** dan **Hatsune Miku**.

Rui meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat mereka berdua masih enam tahun. Sejak saat itu, saya mengurusi mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Karena saya berteman dengan ayah Kagamine Len yaitu **Kagamine Rinto**, yang seorang _vampire_, saya mengajari Rin dan Miku untuk berhati-hati pada _vampire_.

Sekarang, Rin dan Miku sudah 14 tahun dan kelas 2 SMP. Rui, harapanmu terkabul, ya. *tersenyum dan menatap ke atas langit*

**Normal POV (Prologue)**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah tapi agak mendung(?), mau hujan tapi nggak jadi(?), dengan burung-burung yang ramai berkicau layaknya lalu lintas lagi macet(?), seorang gadis kulit jeruk yang bernama Kagene Rin masih tidur di atas tempat tidur abadinya(?).

[**Rin: gue bukan gadis kulit jeruk! Gue itu manusia!**

**Kae: bodo ah, biarin :p /seketika diinjek sapi raksasa(?)/**

**Len: itu sapi darimana...**

**Clara: gatau itu sapi siapa...**

**Kae: ASDFGHJKL... WOI! BANTU GUE MINDAHIN INI SAPI! WOY! *krik krik***]

Sudah, abaikan aja itu.

Singkatnya, gadis yang terlihat berusia 14 tahun tapi sudah nenek-nenek(?) yang bernama Kagene Rin itu masih tidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya, hingga dia mendengar sebuah teriakan kencang yang mampu memecahkan vas bunga(?), pot(?), kaca(?), TV(?), bahkan terdengar satu kompleks saudara-saudara! /**seketika dijitak**/

"RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN! BANGUNNNN WOYYYYYYYYYY! INI UDAH JAM BERAPA ASTAGFIRULLAHHHHH!?"

Ternyata, suara ala auman harimau(?) itu milik Kagene Miku, seorang gadis yang tinggal satu atap dengan Rin, padahal bukan suami-istri(?), sepupu, ataupun saudara kandung.

Lha, kok bisa?

Miku sama Rin itu... diadopsi sama Kagene Rei. Pertamanya aja gak kenal... gimana mau saudaraan coba...

* * *

**Back to the topic**, pemirsa(?).

Miku si pecinta negi berambut biru kehijauan itu berteriak hingga kaca jendela yang sudah pecah dipecahkan lagi(?) oleh sebuah barang yang melayang hingga me-memar-kan(?) kepala Rin dan membuatnya bangun.

Owalah, pemirsa! Rin bangun dengan sebuah benjol menghiasi kepalanya dan sebuah penggorengan di atas tempat tidurnya, pemirsa! Apakah dia akan berteriak, atau tetap kalem, atau- ***dibungkem sama Hina***

[**Hina: berisik sekali kau, Master... -_-)**

**Kae: mmmmpppphhhh! Mmmmmpphhhh! Mmmmmmppppppphhhh!**

**Izu: *ngiket Kae di atas kursi***

**Nijie: *kunci pintu kamar Kae***]

Sekali lagi, abaikan kehancuran(?) yang barusan terjadi karena Author gaje ini mengacaukan suasana yang memang sudah hancur(?).

Rin yang sudah kembali dari alam mimpinya(?) segera berteriak kesakitan. "Awww!" teriaknya sembari memegang benjol tersebut. "Siapa sih yang lempar penggorengan? Dan kenapa kaca rumah pecah semua?"

Miku mendengar suara dari tetangga sebelah(?) yang bernama **Sukone Mayu**, adiknya **Sukone Tei**, berteriak: "Masih untung gue lempar penggorengan! Miku, lain kali kalo kamu berisik lagi, gue gak segan lempar kapak kesayangan(?), nih!"

Miku yang merinding karena mendengar suara Mayu yang _yandere_ itu hanya bisa menjawab: "I-iya..."

Gadis berambut _teal_ gaje(?) itu membuka pintu kamar Rin dan berkata, "Rin, ini sudah jam 7.15. Jangan telat, dong! Ini kan hari pertama kita masuk kelas 2 SMP!"

"I-iya deh..." Rin segera berlari secepat kilat(?) ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**-SKIP TIME-**

Rin yang sudah mandi, memakai seragam, dan memakai sepatu, segera menyambar sebuah roti panggang diatas meja makan, mengambil tasnya, dan berlari keluar rumah sambil bilang, "**Itterashai**[6]!"

Miku menyusul Rin, tak lupa setelah mengucapkan salam kepada Rei. Dia mengejar Rin sambil memakan roti panggangnya juga.

"Hoi, Rin! Tunggu aku, dong!"

"Maaf, Miku-chan, kemarin alarmku rusak..."

"Kenapa gak ngomong sama aku?"

"Aku lupa, hehehe..."

Miku yang mendengarnya hanya _sweatdrop_.

* * *

**-SKIP TIME-**

Mereka pun sampai dengan selamat sentosa(?) ke sekolah mereka. Lalu pergi menuju aula dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Untung kita gak telat, ya!"

"Salahmu dari tadi, gak mau bangun!"

"Maaf deh..."

Setelah pembukaan, pidato-pidato yang panjaaaaaangggg sekali dan penutup, mereka bergegas ke papan pengumuman.

(Note: di bawah ini komen orang-orang satu SMP mereka)

"Yes, kita sekelas!"

"Yah, pisah, deh..."

"Selamat tinggal, Hii-chan!"

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sakuya-san."

"Kenapa aku harus sekelas sama dia..."

"Jangan! Aku gamau sekelas sama dia!" *blush*

Rin dan Miku melihat papan pengumuman dan berteriak dengan sangat lebaynya. **#dibunuh**

"YESSS! KITA SEKELAS LAGIII! HOREEE!"

Mereka langsung masuk ke kelas baru mereka, kelas 2-2.

* * *

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!? KAMU SEBANGKU SAMA KAGAMINE LEN-SAN!?"

Teriakan Miku yang sangat kencang melebihi teriakan Colossal Titan(?) [**Kae dibakar Miku**] segera memecahkan kaca, salah, membuat satu kelas budek(?).

"Memangnya kenapa?" Rin bertanya sambil mematahkan(?), salah, memiringkan kepalanya.

"DIA ITU SALAH SATU DARI 5 MURID TERPOPULER DI SEKOLAH INI, TAUK!"

"Oh iya, aku pernah membaca artikel majalah sekolah, yang menampilkan 5 murid terpopuler di sekolah. EH? DIA KAGAMINE LEN YANG MENDUDUKI PERINGKAT 1 DI MAJALAH ITU!?"

"IYAA! MASA' KAMU LUPA?"

"Tolong berhenti berteriak, kalian berdua."

Miku dan Rin menengok ke arah pemilik suara tersebut.

Pemilik suara tersebut adalah... seorang laki-laki berumur 14 tahun, dengan poni berbentuk kulit pisang(?) dan rambutnya diikat _ponytail._

Siapakah dia? Jreng jreng...

.

.

.

.

.

KAGAMINE LEN, SI NO. 1 TERPOPULER DI SEKOLAH! **#lebay**

Mereka berdua a.k.a Miku & Rin segera diam, sementara fans-fans Len mulai mengerumuninya. Len meminta fansnya untuk menjauh, sementara ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Miku dan Rin.

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Nama kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku Kagene Miku..." jawab Miku.

"Aku Kagene Rin. Salam kenal." Rin menjawab datar.

Kenapa Rin jawabnya datar? Soalnya dia kagak ngefans sama Len. Pas dia teriak itu cuma gara-gara kaget. Miku juga, walau dia suka bergosip. [**Kae dipalu sama Miku**]

"Ah, kalian kembar ya?" tanya Len bingung.

"Tidak. Bahkan aku dan dia tidak berhubungan darah. Aku adalah saudara angkatnya." Rin menunjuk Miku dengan tatapan datarnya. Ups! Virus OOC yang ditularkan Miyuki [**ditabok Miyuki**] yang menular pada Rin sudah menghilang!

Aslinya sifat Rin itu agak dingin, datar, dan kadang-kadang tersenyum.

"Oh, **souka**. Dan Miku-san, bolehkah kamu berdiri dari tempat dudukku itu?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Maaf, Len-san." Miku membungkuk sambil meminta maaf, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya yang tercintah(?) dan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Rin [**iyuuuuhhh #plak**], memberi tatapan 'semoga-beruntung-ya!' yang dibalas Rin dengan tatapan 'jangan-berpikir-macam-macam' dan Miku memeletkan lidahnya. Lalu Rin menengok kepada Len yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Len-san, kamu anak pemilik sekolah ini, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, Rin-san. Aku adalah salah satu dari enam orang anak ayahku, pemilik sekolah ini." Jawab Len.

* * *

"Oke, Kagamine Len-san anak pemilik sekolah ini. Aku mau tahu, apa hobimu?" tanya si dewi datar **#plak**, Kagene Rin.

"Hobiku adalah bermain musik dan membaca." Len menjawab dengan nada gembira.

"Aku juga sama." Rin menjawab, sedikit tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku berteman denganmu?" tanya Len, sambil tersenyum juga.

"Bo-boleh..."

"Apa hal favoritmu?"

"Aku suka jeruk dan online, bermain 'Osu!' juga..."

"Aku juga suka main itu! Kapan-kapan kita tanding, ya!"

"Boleh..."

Dan sisa waktu yang hanya sebentar itu dihabiskan Rin dan Len untuk mengobrol. Dan Len merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya, yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

* * *

**-SKIP TIME (lagi)-**

Karena pulangnya cepat, jadi siang itu Rin, Miku, dan Len pulang bersama. Miku berkata pada Rin kalau dia ingin terjun ke jurang, mati, dan menjadi hantu penasaran. WOI! NIJIE! SALAH NARASI! INI SIH NARASI FILM HOROR! [**seketika Nijie dikejar Izu yang bawa kapak(?) dan masuk mode yandere(?)**]

Salah. Miku bilang ke Rin kalau dia ada janji dengan seorang temannya di panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal dulu. Rin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Miku saat Miku menghilang dari pandangan Rin. [**Gak jadi hantu kok...**]

Len yang kebingungan dan kepo setengah mati(?) itu bertanya pada Rin, "Kamu tahu panti asuhan yang bernama **Cherry Blossom Orphanage**?"

Rin menjawab, "Iya. Aku dan Miku-chan tinggal di sana, sebelum kami diadopsi Otou-san yang bernama Kagene Rui. Kata Otou-san, nama asliku adalah Yamazaki Rin."

Len tertegun dan sedikit terkejut.

'Yamazaki Rin... Yamazaki... Yamazaki...' kata itu terus berputar di benaknya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan seorang _vampire_ yang statusnya setara dengan status Otou-sannya. _Vampire _itu terkenal karena dia menikah dengan seorang wanita manusia. Jadi, anaknya setengah manusia dan setengah _vampire_.

'Yamazaki Leon-san... Dia menikah dengan Sawashita Lola-san...'

"Ano, Len-san, bangunlah dari mimpi burukmu(?)." kata Rin.

"Hah? Maaf, Rin-san, aku sedang berpikir." Jawab Len.

"Nanti kesambet(?) setan, lho!"

"Tidak mungkin, aku sendiri seorang va-"

Ups. Kagamine Len, kamu hampir saja membocorkan rahasia terbesarmu.

"Va?" tanya Rin kebingungan.

"Ah, abaikan, aku sedang berpikir sesuatu." Jawab Len.

Tapi Rin si muka datar(?) nan aneh(?) ini **#jduak**, tahu bahwa dia berbohong. Kebohongan yang sangat besar. Rin mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat mengatakan jika seseorang berbohong atau tidak.

"Jangan berbohong. Jangan seperti karakter itu[7] yang berbohong untuk menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan dalam hatinya." Poni Rin menutupi matanya, padahal poninya dijepit.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku jujur!"

"Ah, abaikan percakapan ini. Lupakan saja bahwa kita pernah berbicara hari ini." Rin langsung berlari pulang, tidak sekalipun melirik Len.

Len menghela napas sambil bergumam, "Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu padanya bahwa aku seorang _vampire_, kecuali dia yang menemukan fakta itu sendiri..."

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Kae: sampai sini dulu. Aku capek. Ngetik 4 hari plus korbanin waktu tidur benar-benar membuahkan hasil, ya.**

**Piko: selamat ya, Kae-san! *tepuk tangan***

**Luka: iya, Kaede-san hebat!**

**Rin: nanti lanjutin fict itu, ya.**

**Kae: iya, iya :)**

**Izu: kita akan memberitahu apa maksud angka-angka diatas.**

* * *

[1]: bahasa Jepang, artinya "Namaku Kagene Rin".

[2]: game dimana kamu main pake _mouse_, tapi bisa pake_ keyboard_, tablet, atau _touch screen_, ngikutin ritme lagu, pake _slide _sama _circle_. Saya main, lho!

[3]: barang rohani untuk berdoa rosario. Bentuknya seperti kalung. Kebetulan saya tahu karena saya orang Katolik.

[4]: yang ngefans sama Diabolik Lovers, bayangin rosario milik Komori Yui, tapi dengan batu-batu safir di tepiannya.

[5]: artinya "Namaku Kagamine Len" dengan aksen maskulin.

[6]: artinya "Aku berangkat!".

[7]: karakter yang saya maksud adalah Kano Shuuya dari Kagerou Project. Dia suka berbohong, tapi hanya untuk menutupi jati dirinya.

* * *

**Ai: su-sudah, ya. Apa Hina masih ada disini?**

**Hina: aku masih ada, kok.**

**Kae: aku membuat fict ini karena terinspirasi dari Diabolik Lovers dan fict "Vampire Love" buatan erieneechan di fandom ini juga.**

**Lilliana: daripada banyak cingcong(?) mending akhiri aja.**

**All: tolong baca, ya! Dan review juga!**


End file.
